clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
Summary *The Rocket is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It is an area damage spell with a small radius and very high damage. *A Rocket card costs 6 Elixir to cast. *It is a damage dealing spell that launches a large missile from the King's Tower. Strategy *The Rocket is effectively used offensively, to take down Crown Towers with low hitpoints. Therefore, it is a great endgame card, allowing the user to finish off their Crown Tower before the timer runs out. *The Rocket can take down an Elixir Collector for a neutral Elixir trade, and prevent the opponent gaining any possible Elixir advantage. * It can also take out medium health troops such as the Musketeer, Wizard or the Witch. **Because of this, it is not a bad idea to rocket a deadly troop or supporting units behind a Giant or other tank. **It can take out Elite Barbarians; however, due to their fast move speed making it extremely difficult to aim, this is impractical unless the Elite Barbarians are distracted by another unit. *It is not recommended to use Rocket against swarms of low hitpoint troops. Cheaper alternatives such as Arrows will save on Elixir in that case, as well as have a significantly larger radius. However, Rocket can be used in dire situations to take out a Minion Horde or Skeleton Army. *Use the Rocket to weaken or destroy buildings, such as the Barbarian Hut, to hinder the opponent and also make way for a push. Rocketing the Barbarian Hut also yields an elixir profit. **If not timed properly the Barbarian Hut will still spawn 2 out of 5 waves of Barbarians, but, if timed just right, it will only produce 1 wave of Barbarians. Launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian has traveled 15 tiles. If they plant their hut in the back, launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian crossed the bridge. If it is not placed in the back, keep in mind that the Barbarian Hut takes 14 seconds to spawn. Keep track of the time and send the Rocket after 9 to 11 seconds, depending on where it is placed. Memorizing these timings is important if the player consistently faces spawner decks. **However, the player can aim the Rocket so that it lands on the very edge of the hut, damaging both it and possibly any Barbarians spawned within its radius. **A Rocket can deny up to 8 Elixir from an Elixir Collector up to 2 levels higher than it. Since players usually place their Elixir Collectors in the back, you can destroy the Elixir Collector while also chipping a Tower. **Rocket is a great counter to X-Bow. It will heavily damage it, if not destroy it by itself, which it will if the Rocket is 4 levels higher. **Even though the Rocket is one of the best ways to destroy buildings, in most cases it is a negative Elixir trade. Therefore, it is important to know when it is a good time to fire a rocket. *The Rocket is difficult to aim and target at moving or flying units, as the spell has a considerable cast time and small damage radius. **Aim the Rocket considerably in front of your target or at the shadow in order to hit it properly. **It is not a wise idea to fire the rocket at fast troops unless you can aim properly. **The player can also use the Lightning as an alternative, as it has a bigger range and can hit up to 3 targets, along with doing instant damage. The trade off is that Lightning does considerably less damage, and if it is needed to take out a Crown Tower, it will not be as reliable due to it only attacking the three things with the highest health in the area. *If the opponent uses a Rocket, depending on what they hit, it may be a good idea to send an attack down either lane as long as it is not too expensive, due to the fact that they will have to replenish up from four Elixir, unless they have Elixir Collectors down. *If your opponent places a Sparky in the back, wait for the Sparky to reach the back of the tower and aim for the side. This will damage the arena tower considerably and (depending on the Rocket and Sparky level) either take out the Sparky or cripple it for a neutral elixir trade. Your rocket must be 6 levels higher than their Sparky in order to take it out. If your rocket falls short of this requirement by 1 level, Zap will be able to finish the job for a -2 elixir trade. If it is 2 levels below the requirement, then you must use a more powerful spell such as Arrows or The Log to a further negative elixir trade. *This can be used as an alternative to the powerful Fireball+Zap combo, as that combo can only kill 6 troops of equal level that Fireball couldn't normally kill (Ice Wizard, Witch, Barbarians, Musketeer, Wizard, Three Musketeers, Mega Minion) while the Rocket can kill 11 other cards of equal level (Goblin Hut, Sparky, Dark Prince, Baby Dragon, Mini P.E.K.K.A., Furnace, Elixir Collector, Miner, Tesla, Lumberjack, Cannon) plus the 7 just mentioned. Additionally, it will take 1 less deck slot. **Bear in mind that it is much harder to aim the Rocket due to its slow travel speed and narrower radius. **However, if timed and positioned correctly, you can take out Minion Horde and the majority of a Skeleton Army though it is not recommended. History *The Rocket was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Rocket's Crown Tower damage by 20%. Trivia *It is tied for the most expensive spell with the Lightning, not including the Mirror which doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. *The Rocket has a picture of a skull on its chassis. *Its hull looks similar to the barrel of the Goblin Barrel and Balloon. *It is one of only three Rare spells, the others being Fireball and Heal. *It is the narrowest damage spell in the game, having a radius of 2 tiles. *It is the spell that does the most direct damage. fr:Roquettede:Raketeru:Ракетаit:Razzo Spell Category:Rare Cards Category:Barbarian Bowl Cards Category:6-Elixir Cards